1. Technical Field
This invention relates to shaving devices in general, and to shaving devices that include a shaving aid in addition to one or more razor blades in particular, and replacement cartridges operable therewith.
2. Background Information
Modern safety razors include a plurality of razor blades disposed within a cartridge that is pivotally or rigidly mounted on a handle. Each of the razor blades has a cutting edge that is contiguous with a shave plane. Some safety razors (also referred to hereinafter as razor assemblies) have a disposable cartridge for use with a reusable handle, while others have a handle and cartridge that are combined into a unitary disposable. Razor cartridges often include a strip comprised of shaving aids (e.g., lubricating agents, drag reducing agents, depilatory agents, cleaning agents, medicinal agents, skin conditioning assets, etc.) disposed aft of the razor blades to enhance the shaving process. The terms “forward” and “aft”, as used herein, define relative position between features of the safety razor. A feature “forward” of the razor blades, for example, is positioned so that the surface to be shaved encounters the feature before it encounters the razor blades, if the razor assembly is being stroked in its intended cutting direction (e.g., a guard is typically disposed forward of the razor blades). A feature “aft” of the razor blades is positioned so that the surface to be shaved encounters the feature after it encounters the razor blades, if the razor assembly is being stroked in its intended cutting direction (e.g., the aforesaid shaving aid strip disposed aft of the razor blades).
Most safety razors are designed for use with a shaving preparation. The shaving preparation (e.g., shaving cream) is applied to the skin and remains
there until it is removed during the shaving process, or washed off thereafter. Although shaving preparations desirably enhance the shaving process, they also have undesirable aspects. For example, shaving cream is impractical in a wet shaving environment because the shaving cream is often washed away before the shaving process can be completed. In addition, shaving cream is an item independent of the razor that must be purchased and stored by the user; i.e., one more item to store in the bathroom.
What is needed, therefore, is a razor assembly that can be used with a shaving preparation without the above-identified problems, and one that can be used in a shower/wet environment.